Lucky
by GreenEvans
Summary: Lavender and Parvati think Hermione's lucky because she's so close to Harry Potter. Hermione agrees, but for different reasons. After the two depart, Harry shows Hermione how lucky she really is. Oneshot, little point. Please be kind, R


**Lucky**

**By Amanda**

**Okay, I wrote the dialogue to this story at 1:45 a.m., by the light of my cell phone, then typed it up about 7 hours later. I've spend the last day or so filling in and making sure it flows. It's short, mostly likely stupid and corny at points, but I think it's cute.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting my stories online, but at a publishing company; I wouldn't be worried about paying college, probably wouldn't even worry about college. I'm just a 19 year-old college student with no life at the moment and uses this as a means of escape.**

**Ok, on my other H/Hr, I had 9452 hits and only 24 reviews. So, please, people, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Questions, comments, criticism, stories, anything and everything you guys have to say, I'd love to hear about it.

* * *

**

Hermione sat in the common room with Ginny, knitting more house elf clothing while telling Ginny her plans for after graduation.

"So I've decided on becoming a healer," Hermione stated. "I mean, even with Voldemort vanquished," she continued, ignoring the flinch Ginny still gave and the look of horror Lavender and Parvati made as they sat next to them, "Harry's still going to be Harry and end up getting himself hurt somehow, especially being an Auror. This way, after I'm trained, he won't have to keep visiting St. Mungo's," she finished logically with a triumphant smile.

At the sound of Harry's name, Lavender and Parvati began gushing. "Oh, Hermione, you're so lucky to be Harry's best friend!" Lavender swooned while Parvati giggled and nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Hermione gave them both inquisitive looks and set down her completed knitting. "And why do you say that?" She knew why _she_ thought she was lucky to be Harry's best friend, but was curious as to why _they_ believed so.

"Because he's so _gorgeous_ and you're so _close_ to him and know him better than anyone else in the school!" Parvati exclaimed.

_So close yet so far,_ Hermione thought miserably. _Though I agree that I do know him better than anyone, perhaps even himself._ The two were babbling about how it must feel every time he gives her a hug, Ginny watching with an amused expression, when Hermione scoffed. "That may be, but Harry doesn't look at me the way he does other girls. I'm sure he recognizes I'm female, but I'm simply his best friend."

At this, Ginny replaced her entertained expression with a thoughtful one. "No, he doesn't, Hermione," she agreed slowly. "Now that you mention it, he looks at you completely different than say Lavender or Parvati or me, or Cho."

Although she had already figured this out for herself, hearing aloud from another still hurt, like a knife in her heart. Pulling on an indifferent face, Hermione continued in what she hoped was an impartial voice, "Exactly my point. To Harry, I'm a Ron with breasts. _If_ he's even noticed I've developed a pair," she added with a frown.

"Oh, he's noticed all right!" Ginny commented with a laugh.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Looking Hermione dead in the eye and in a serious voice, told her, "Hermione, Harry doesn't look at you like other girls, you're right about that. What you've missed is that he looks at you like _you're_ his lifeline, like _you're_ keeping him sane. He looks at you like you're the only girl in the world for him. He only has eyes for you," she added simply when Hermione's face continued to have a bewildered expression.

"What?" she asked. Surely they were playing some cruel joke on her. Surely, if Harry did feel that way, he would've made some move by now.

Ginny sighed, as did Lavender and Parvati, before continuing. "Whenever he sees you, Harry's eyes fill with so much respect, adoration, protection, lust, and love, it makes the rest of us girls crazed with jealousy."

Still not able to believe what they were saying, and still quite shocked, Hermione repeated, "What?"

Lavender made a frustrated sound. "For the brightest witch of her year, you should be able to figure this one out," she told Hermione before getting up and heading for the seventh year girls' dormitory, Parvati following.

Hermione turned to Ginny, who was looking past her at something or another. She was about to question her when Ginny began speaking abruptly, "Listen, Hermione, just think about it; you'll figure it out. Trust me." And with that, she left Hermione alone with her thoughts in the seemingly empty common room.

"They're right, you know," said a deep, male voice from behind her that was both familiar and soothing.

She turned in surprise. "Harry!" she gasped, clutching her chest. "Don't _do_ that! You scared-what? Right about…"

"When I look at you," he finished, looking sheepish. "Everything they said is true."

Not allowing herself to get her hopes up until she heard the words from his mouth, Hermione began softly, "You mean to say, Harry, that you're – that you're -"

"Yes, I'm completely and utterly in love with _you_, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Harry!" she breathed.

"And I'm hoping that what Ginny said about you is true or else I'm going to feel like a total git," he continued, obviously misinterpreting the emotion behind the two words she just spoken.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked distracted for the moment form Harry's declaration of love.

Harry smiled softly at her curiosity. "That you look at me with so much love and devotion they become nauseous." He paused, seeming to struggle with the words. "I don't know about the last bit, but I'm praying to Merlin the first part is true."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione repeated before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Harry's arms came around her waist and held her close as he returned the kiss. _Our first kiss_, Hermione thought distantly. Harry's lips were so soft, so gentle, and when his tongue touched hers, she thought she'd melt right into the floor. He tasted so uniquely Harry. "Yes, of course it's true," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"Good to know." He kissed her again. "And I _have_ noticed your breasts," he said with a grin and distinct twinkle in his emerald eyes, "and I happen to find them quite perfect."

"Harry!" she exclaimed, blushing at his compliment. "Really, there's no need to give me such exaggerated compliments," she said, turning away to gather her knitting.

"But I'm not exaggerating, love," he told her, pulling her back to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "They're perfect for you, and they fit so perfectly in my hands," he added, gently kneading her breasts.

"Harry!" she exclaimed again at his bold move. "Oh, Harry…" Hermione moaned at his attentions. And again when she felt his arousal pressing into her bum.

"I've wanted you for so long, 'Mione," he whispered in a husky voice, his lips sucking her neck.

She turned in his embrace, her hands moving over his defined abs, lean chest, and strong shoulders to the nape of his neck, where her fingers toyed with his hair. "Let's go to the Head's Dorm," she told him suggestively.

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers quickly, saying, "Yes, ma'am," before scooping Hermione in his arms and carrying her to his private dorm. "I was hoping having my own dorm would come in handy at some point," Harry commented, laying her gently on his bed and crawling over her.

Hermione gave him a surprised look. "You mean it hasn't before?"

"I've never wanted it to," he told her seriously.

Happiness filled her. "Good to know," she repeated his words from earlier against his lips before kissing him, her hands around his pulled him closer as their tongues moved sensually together.

It wasn't enough for Hermione to have Harry lying on her, his body nestled so nicely between her legs, his arousal pressing into her center; she needed to feel his skin against hers.

With that sole thought in mind, she pulled his shirt roughly over his head, his glasses going askew and mussing his hair more than usual, while he made quick work of the buttons of her blouse.

When both shirts were discarded, Hermione ran her hands admiringly over the planes for Harry's chest and down the tome muscles of his abs to his belt buckle. She loved the feel of his hard, lean body under her hands. She wanted to feel them as he moved inside her.

Harry stopped his caresses down her arms and sides. "Are you sure, 'Mione?" he asked quietly, his eyes serious yet dark with love and desire.

"More than anything," she answered just as softly, just as seriously, pulling the belt form the loops and dropping it over the side of the bed. She palmed her wand quickly and muttered a quick charm on herself.

He kissed her. "I love you; I don't want to hurt you,"

Hermione smiled. "You won't, Harry, we fit. It'll be perfect."

They kissed again and Harry's hands cupped her breasts then moved to unclasp her bra. He pulled away looking sheepish as the lingerie joined the other clothes. "Hermione…I-I'm not sure what to do," he confessed.

She gave him a sweet smile and gentle, chaste kiss, cupping his face. "I'm not really sure, either," she told him and his eyes brightened. "Just follow your instincts, Harry."

"Follow my instincts," he repeated. His gaze moved from her eyes to her chest and she blushed. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, the honesty his voice held making her flush further.

He kissed her neck and inched his way down her body. Hermione's fingers threaded in his hair as his tongue licked, lips sucked, and his teeth nipped lightly at the skin of her breast. Her back arched into him when his mouth found her nipple and began suckling.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione moaned as he moved from one to the other, "always follow your instincts, _always._"

He released her erect nipple from his lips and, with a sly grin, replied, "And what if my instincts tell me to move further south?"

She closed her eyes and sighed contently at the thought. "Then by all means, move further south."

He kissed down her stomach, his hands moving tenderly over her body, sending shivers through her, though his touch was like fire. Before she knew it, she was naked under him. She reached for his pants, wanting, needing to feel his bare body against hers. His trousers landed somewhere, but Hermione didn't pay any attention as she looked upon Harry's erection for the first (but certainly not last) time.

Her eyes widened in amazement. It was bigger than she imagined, longer and thicker, and she wondered if it would fit.

As though reading her mind, Harry put his hand to her cheek and, in a soothing voice to match the gesture, said, "Don't worry, 'Mione, we'll fit, we were made for each other."

She smiled at his reassurance and kissed him, her hand tracing down his abs to his member. Harry took her hand in his, though, and broke the kiss. "Now is all for you, sweets." He kissed her inside thigh, though hesitantly, toward her center, then, after a slight pause, ran his tongue along her slit. The moan she gave must have encouraged him as he did it a few more times.

When his tongue touched her clit, almost accidentally it seemed, she cried out his name and jerk forward.

Harry drew back, a bewildered look on his face.

"Again, Harry, do that again," Hermione said in a blissful moan, and he did, his eyes watching her expression. "Oh, _yes_," she groaned, her hands in his hair pulling his head closer.

His fingers slid into her folds, curiously probing where it pleasured her. She gave a gasp of satisfaction when he found the spot and rocked her body with his fingers.

It was when Harry clamped his lips and sucked on her clit that Hermione climaxed, screaming his name in ecstasy to the night.

"Now, Harry," she told him, panting, "inside me now."

Harry kissed her lovingly as he pressed his member into her. "I'm sorry," he murmured repeatedly, kissing away the few tears she shed when he broke through her maidenhood. "I'm sorry, I love you," he whispered to her continually, affectionately, while she adjusted to him.

"I love you, too, Harry," she replied. "Now make love to me."

And he did, slowly drawing his length in and out of her. He groaned in her ear, "Oh, Merlin, Hermione," and she smiled as she began to meet his thrust, gasping his name.

Hermione's breathe quickened, coming in pants, as she continued to praise Harry with broken sentences of, "Yes, Harry…there… Oh, more…love you…Merlin, _yes!_" she gripped Harry's shoulders, feeling her nails dig into his skin as the pleasure mounted.

Their eyes bore into each other's as their movements became faster, more frantic. Hermione felt Harry climax inside her, her name tumbling from his lips in a feral grunt, as her own orgasm sent waves of euphoria over her.

He collapsed gently on her and she welcomed his weight, her arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close while they both regained control of their breathing.

Harry rolled off Hermione, laughing as she frowned at him, and pulled her close to him. "I love you, so much," he whispered, his eyes closing from fatigue.

"I love you, too, Harry." She smiled at his sleeping face; he still had his glasses on. Lifting them tenderly from his face, she turned around and placed them on his nightstand.

"Stay with me," he murmured against her back, his arms around her waist tightening.

"How long were you thinking?" she asked, settling her back to his chest to spoon with him, knowing his answer, knowing her answer.

"Forever."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled, turning to look at him, and he beamed.

"I love you, 'Moine," he said softly, his eyes unusually moist as they stared into hers.

"I love you, Harry." A lone tear leaked down her cheek, one he brushed away with his thumb before giving her a kiss, a kiss full of promise, full of happiness, and, most of all, full of love.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, but I wrote it in all of 15 minutes the other night…morning. But I like it! And that's all that matters. I'd appreciate it if those of you who read liked it, as well, then left a review telling me so. hint hint**


End file.
